In operation, computing systems often allocate data to various memory locations dynamically and/or randomly. Multi-level memory maps can be used to keep track of and/or reference a large number of memory locations. However, as data is added to memory and/or entries are added to the map, unused data may continue to take up space in the memory/map. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and/or methods for memory allocation and deallocation with a multi-level memory map.